


Роман

by Aucella



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Эрика очень старалась написать роман про любовь.Примечание: как считала наша ФБ-команда, у нас весь канон про фикрайтеров. А Каттлея в нем - суровая командная бета, которая имеет йуных аффтаров в... Короче, имеет йуных аффтаров как хочет. Да, и у романа, который пишет Эрика, есть прототип в итальянской литературе.





	Роман

Все это случилось после того, как Эрика наконец решилась показать Каттлее то, что она пишет. Они вместе уселись на диван для клиентов в письменном отделе. Каттлея оправляла блузку, а Эрика долго не могла открыть пухлую кожаную папку, теребила завязки, пока ее начальница сама не взяла дело в свои руки и, легонько дернув, распустила запутавшийся узел. Эрика покраснела, схватила бумаги в охапку и все-таки чуть не улизнула из ловушки, в которую загнала сама себя.  
— Давай, — сказала Каттлея, протянула руку и улыбнулась. — Эрика, дорогая, покажи мне. Решайся.  
И Эрика, проклиная себя то ли за малодушие, то ли за лишнюю доверчивость, протянула свою тайную драгоценность Каттлее. На самом деле это был роман. Он должен был стать таким же, какие писала Молли Орландо. Те романы увлекали людей, заставляли вздыхать и мечтать о чем-то, что по традиции называлось «тайным томлением». Эрика не была вполне уверена, что означает это выражение, но вскоре, беседуя с Вайолет, Айрис, Лукуллией и другими куклами ее возраста, убедилась, что каждая из них понимает под этими словами что-то свое, и решила, что и ее собственный вариант вполне подойдет. А если нет, читатель может и сам придумать смысл. Наверное.  
Эрика решила написать о женщине, которая любила своего мужа всем сердцем, но изменила ему из-за… Тут был некоторый пробел, но Эрика подумала, что причина могла быть любой, а рассказ следовало начать с того момента, когда героиня отважится просить у супруга прощения. Похожую историю, утирая глаза, рассказывала одна клиентка, когда просила написать жалостливое письмо. Письмо в итоге писала Каттлея, но Эрика слушала внимательно и запомнила все в подробностях для будущего сюжета. Дальше по плану героиня должна быть отвергнута. Презираемая обществом, несчастная Марта (так ее решила назвать Эрика) решалась на крайний шаг… и неожиданно получала прощение мужа, который вдруг понял, что ее измена — не более чем вымысел досужих соседок. В финале сердца любящих соединялись воедино. Вот как-то так примерно.   
— Хм… — протянула Каттлея, откладывая в сторонку последний лист из кожаной папки. — Дорогая, я могу дать тебе совет?  
Эрика молча поправила очки. Эти слова Каттлеи обычно ничем хорошим для кукол из конторы «К.Х.» не заканчивались. Слезы и депрессия в течение нескольких дней были гарантированы. Хотя так было только в случае Эрики. Айрис все было как с гуся вода, она-то была уверена в своей гениальности, а Вайолет молча кивала и уходила переделывать работу.   
— Видишь ли, — Каттлея заправила прядь волос за ухо, — тебе не следует писать о вещах, которые ты не понимаешь. В таком деле лучший советчик — собственный опыт, но… Я бы не стала рекомендовать девушке пытаться проделать такое самой. С другой стороны, далеко не все можно узнать, читая романы. Вот например, когда твоя героиня собирается объясниться с мужем, она даже не пытается…  
— Я поняла, — Эрика сгребла бумаги, но сбежать не успела: Каттлея вцепилась в кожаную папку с другой стороны.  
— И что ты поняла?  
— Ты хотела сказать, что раз у меня нет опыта супружеской жизни, я не могу о ней писать.  
— Нет! — Каттлея не отпускала папку. — Я хотела сказать, что для того, чтобы писать, не обязательно выходить замуж, но, чтобы лучше понимать чувства людей, неплохо было бы самой попробовать что-нибудь почувствовать. А ты просто спряталась здесь…  
— Ладно, — Эрика опустила руки. — Скажи мне.  
— Что?  
— Что все не так, конечно!  
— Не скажу. Зато скажу, что можно исправить.  
Эрика вздохнула.  
— Ладно, — Каттлея явно почувствовала себя в своей стихии. — Начнем с основного. Как Марта познакомилась со своим мужем и почему она выбрала его?  
— Разве это важно? Это же случилось задолго до того, как…  
— Еще бы это не было важно! Это объяснило бы, почему он так к ней отнесся, когда ее оклеветали. А ее оклеветали, кстати? Или она действительно нашла себе другого мужчину? Если да, то почему ее чувства остыли?  
— Я, — Эрика поправила очки, — тут подумала, что она могла сама писать роман. Про возлюбленную пару. А ее супруг мог прочитать кусок и по ошибке решить, что…  
— Чудесно! — Каттлея захлопала в ладоши. — Это стало бы оригинальной завязкой! Но знаешь, я бы сделала финал немного другим. Пусть она, став отверженной, найдет себе другого человека. Такого, который с пониманием отнесется к ее увлечению и позволит писать дальше. А когда ее муж поймет, что все было ошибкой, и придет просить прощения, Марта откажется возвращаться потому, что она и в самом деле ему изменила. Так получится, что он, поверив в измену, в результате создал ее сам!  
— Но… Разве роман не должен рассказывать о подлинных ценностях? Брак, например. Или верность?  
— Должен, наверное, — Каттлея опять поправила прядь волос, которая то и дело падала ей прямо в декольте. — Только что в этом случае будет лучше для женщины? Продолжать жить с напыщенным и ограниченным человеком, который готов ее смешать с грязью по малейшему подозрению, или найти свое счастье?  
Эрика молчала, обдумывая такой поворот событий.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Каттлея, роясь в папке. — С основным вопросом мы решили. Теперь давай пройдемся по ключевым сценам. Значит, тебе надо добавить в сюжет второго мужчину, ты поняла, да? Ну и вот тут, где Марта объясняется с Рокко… Смотри, он прижимает ее руку к своему сердцу и говорит, что оно бьется только ради Марты. Где ты это прочитала?  
— Я это увидела в опере, — смущаясь, пояснила Эрика.   
— Ну, видишь ли, в опере есть свои условия. Они ведь не могут изобразить на сцене все как в жизни, правильно? Это будет просто неприлично. А у тебя в романе муж и жена наедине. Думаешь, он ничего больше не сделает? И будет долго и пафосно с ней разговаривать при том, что они уже два года женаты?  
Эрика покраснела. Недавно она забыла кошелек на столе и вернулась на работу как раз посреди обеденного перерыва. Внизу и в отделе доставки было тихо, в комнате для обедов был слышен стук столовых приборов и шум разговоров, а вот в письменном отделе на диване, предназначенном для клиентов, Эрика увидела Каттлею и Бенедикта. Они полулежали-полусидели, опираясь на подушки. Пиджак Каттлеи был расстегнут, и Бенедикт уткнулся носом ей прямо в ложбинку между грудями, и кажется он ее лизал или целовал в… А вот его руки задрали на Каттлее юбку, и пальцы гладили ногу там, где заканчивался чулок. Каттлея запрокинула голову и тихо застонала, но непохоже, что ей было плохо.   
Эрика до сих пор даже в мыслях не могла себе сказать, что же именно между ними тогда происходило. То есть она догадывалась, что, но догадываться и сказать — разные вещи. Хорошо, что Бенедикт тогда не мог повернуться и увидеть Эрику. Иначе она точно сгорела бы со стыда. Пальцы Каттлеи запутались в его волосах, и она потянула его на себя. Эрика выскочила из отдела и прижалась спиной к стене коридора, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Потом, тихо, как могла, спустилась в уборную на первом этаже и долго плескала себе водой в лицо. Но та картина нет-нет да и вставала перед глазами, когда Эрика заставала эту парочку вместе.  
— Т-ты думаешь… — только и смогла пробормотать она.  
— Конечно, — Каттлея кивнула. — Вот представь: он берет ее руку вот так...  
Каттлея оставила папку и придвинулась ближе. Села прямо рядом с Эрикой и взяла ее за руку. Погладила пальцы Эрики своими, сплела их, а потом раскрыла ей ладонь, поцеловала и прижала к своей груди.  
— Чувствуешь? — спросила она.  
Глаза Эрики широко распахнулись. Каттлея была очень близко, и Эрика действительно чувствовала, как стучит человеческое сердце под ее ладошкой.   
— Думаешь, он остановится? — Каттлея наклонилась к Эрике еще ближе. — Бьюсь об заклад, он пойдет дальше. Вот так.  
Она протянула другую руку и дернула шнурок корсажа, туго затянутый на груди Эрики. Ее рот почему-то оказался совсем рядом, и Эрика поняла, что от Каттлеи пахнет корицей. Пухлые губы Каттлеи прижались к губам Эрики, и через несколько мгновений она поняла, что та толкает ее языком.  
— Открой, — шепнула Каттлея, на секунду оторвавшись от губ и прикусив Эрике мочку уха. Эрика всхлипнула, а Каттлея тут же пихнула ее, опрокидывая на диван. На тот же самый диван, успела подумать Эрика, где… Дальше из ее головы вылетели все остатки мыслей. Каттлея лизнула ее губы изнутри, снова толкнула ее язык своим, и Эрика, потеряв всю волю, только попыталась отстранить ее руки, которые уже распустили корсаж, стянули блузку с плеч и обхватили грудь.   
Каттлея зажала сосок Эрики между своими пальцами и, на секунду прервав поцелуй, зашептала:  
— Вот так поступит мужчина после того, как несколько месяцев не видел свою жену. Как думаешь, она устоит? Или, может быть, вспомнит другого? Все зависит от того, хочет ли она его на самом деле, поняла?  
Эрика кивнула. Очки давно уже валялись около дивана, и перед глазами все немного расплывалось.   
— Продолжаем? — Каттлея наклонилась к груди Эрики и обхватила губами сосок.   
Эрика выгнулась, подставляясь под ласку, чувствуя, как Каттлея проводит обеими руками вниз, оглаживая грудь, талию, а затем поднимаясь вверх, к плечам. Губы Каттлеи прошлись по шее Эрики, оставляя влажную дорожку на коже. Тогда Эрика сама попыталась обнять Каттлею, а та, фыркнув, дернула завязку на юбках.   
На то, чтобы выпутать Эрику из нескольких слоев ткани, ушло какое-то время. Теперь они действовали вместе, и Эрика вскоре обнаружила себя полуголой и сидящей верхом на Каттлее. Тогда она вздохнула в последний раз, пытаясь скрыть почему-то наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы. Каттлея улыбнулась, погладила щеку Эрики и опустила свою руку вниз, прямо между ног. Сжала и погладила, сдвигая в сторону нижнее белье. Эрика коснулась губ Каттлеи своими и тут же ахнула: пальцы той творили что-то странное.   
Эрика считала себя приличной девушкой, разе что пару раз листала вульгарные романы из тех, что напечатаны на дешевой бумаге, но и представить не могла, что авторы чтива прячут за фразами вроде «коснулся средоточия ее наслаждения» или «принялся ласкать ее бутон». Это было гораздо сильнее, чем поцелуи или то, что Каттлея делала с ее грудью. Эрика даже приподнялась, пытаясь поймать волнующее ощущение, схватила Каттлею за запястье, желая направить куда-то, где было приятней всего. Но Каттлея слегка отстранилась, мурлыча на ухо:  
— Эй-эй, давай чуть поосторожней, я же не хочу тебя повредить и сделать больно. Давай потише, хорошо?   
Пальцы Каттлеи продолжили свое путешествие, и через несколько минут Эрика, всхлипывая, зажала себе рот рукой.   
— Вот так, — сказала Каттлея, когда Эрика без сил опустилась на нее. — Запомни, что должна чувствовать твоя героиня, хорошо?  
Эрика кивнула, утирая выступившие слезы. Рука Каттлеи продолжала нежно поглаживать ягодицы и ноги Эрики. Затем Каттлея в последний раз притянула Эрику к себе, целуя, и, слегка подтолкнув, заставила слезть вниз.  
Каттлея помогла ей одеться, затянуть все шнурки и завязки, потрепала по щеке и на этот раз беспрекословно позволила забрать черную кожаную папку. Лишь после этого она сладко потянулась и начала приводить в порядок себя.  
— Видишь, — сказала Каттлея, одергивая пунцовую юбку и поправляя застежку на чулке, — в таких случаях много слов не говорят, поняла?  
Придя домой, Эрика бросилась на кухню. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что ни матери, ни поварихи поблизости нет, быстро вытряхнула в огонь все содержимое черной папки.   
Теперь, подумала Эрика, поправляя очки, она точно сумеет написать роман о настоящих чувствах!


End file.
